Flying Into Depths
by ACGamer
Summary: Sometimes we want and feel the need to make our own choices and sometimes we feel the need to have order and security. But I learned in life you can't have both and only one choice can make you have light and the other will leave you flying into depths.
1. Getting Off The Grid

"_Runaway train never goin' back,_

_Wrong way on a one-way track,_

_Seems like I should be getting somewhere,_

_Somehow I'm neither here nor there!"_

"Can you please stop singing." Fury states with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

_"__Bought a ticket for a runaway train,_

_Like a madman laughing at the rain,_

_Little out of touch, little insane,_

_It's just easier than dealing with the pain!"_

Fury's hand moved to the radio and turned it off and the annoyance leaves him.

"What was that for? It was almost over!" The dirty blonde haired girl next to him, Reese, pouted.

"I'm having a lot of thinking going on right now and I don't need to hear about a train!"

"A runaway train." Reese corrected. Fury sighed and continued to drive the vehicle down another street in Washington D.C. Reese looked out the side view mirror and saw a police car trailing behind them slowly.

"Why am I with you anyway?" Reese asked confused still looking at the car. She turned her head seeing Fury's eye looking at her, and she blinked startled, at the one eye that watched her closely.

"We need to rendezvous with Agent Hill-"

"But still why did you bring me?" Reese asked again.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you are probably one of the_ few_ people I trust, and I figured you needed to hear this-"They stopped at a red light and next to them was a police car that stopped at the exact same time. Reese leaned over and whispered,

"That police car has been behind us the whole time." Fury shrugged and leaned over to look at the car. Through the already rolled down window, two policemen sat in the car watching them both wearing black sunglasses.

"You want to see my lease?" Fury asks. The cops still stare until the one in the driver's seat flicks on the siren and turns it back off. Fury starts driving and then Reese looked through his window and saw a police car coming head on.

"Fury!" She exclaimed. He turned his head and the car t-boned into them causing the car to slide on its side. Reese hit her head against the glass window and she felt liquid on her forehead, she looked over to Fury who was dazed but came back.

"We have to-"Reese started until another impact came from behind them. The police car at the stoplight hit them in the back and another came forward and slammed into them when another came from the other side. She felt the blood trickle down to her face, and could see Fury giving commands to the car but she couldn't hear anything except the loud sirens that echoed around her. Outside, more police cars came and surrounded them and even S.W.A.T. team trucks brought men wearing their black gear. They both looked around and saw guns pointed at them from every corner. The people fired with machine guns upon the car denting the windows and door, thankfully no bullets penetrated through. Reese's hand started to shake violently and Fury looked over.

"Control it!" He demanded.

"We need to fight them!" She shouted.

"No!" Fury said back. Reese put her hand down hesitantly and the other one began to shake. Out the window a couple of men were setting up a ram next to Fury's window, they backed away and the ram batted at the window. A huge dent was made and a screen on the side showed the window's durability, when it rammed again the percentage decreased rapidly and the dent was becoming bigger. It rammed one last time and the percent was down to one, Fury shouted,

"Now!" Reese heard the sounds of a weapon firing and looked around and Fury was holding the wheel. The car backed up and moved forward backing out of the tight spot, guns still fired and eventually Fury got them both out of there. He drove wildly across the street and the sirens came back again, Reese put her hand to her head and the blood continued to seep through. He passed cars all around him, even though the windshield was badly damaged.

Then, the a police car came on Fury's side and one man pulled out a gun and fired at Fury, the bullet flew through his window and he laid back to dodge them. Fury rammed into the police car and the guy who fired before fired again at Reese, Reese tried to control the wheel while Fury tried to get the gun out of the man's hand. Another hit came from Reese's side and she hit the steering wheel and Fury managed to get the gun out of the guy's hand. Fury then slammed on the brake and both police cars went head on it the intersection where a truck slammed both of them. Fury put his foot on the pedal and continued to drive.

"Get me off the grid!" He demanded. Reese looked up and saw a black figure standing in their way as her eyes adjusted. He held up a weapon and aimed it at the vehicle. A disc came flying to them and under the car, then they were in the air, and Reese could feel nothing, they slammed back down and her eyes closed temporarily and opened again. She realized they were flipped over and Fury was bleeding from his nose and lip, Reese once again felt herself changing and she felt Fury's hand on hers.

"Don't." He said quietly and in pain. The last thing she saw was the dark figure stalking towards them and Fury staring at her with concern.


	2. To Protect

_"__Test Number 29; Project Aves. Subject is unconscious since the injection- What?! What is happening?! Get the doctors out now! The Subject! I repeat subject is changing! Subject is awake and is hostile! Send security up here now! This isn't supposed to happen!"_

"Ahh!" Reese yelled. She heard footsteps and saw Fury standing in the door way holding his hand that she could see was injured.

"What is wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing. Just my head is hurting." She sat up and realized she was in a bed. The covers were laid out over her and her head was aching where it had been hit. She moved her hand expecting to feel blood but instead a bandage over it, she winced and moved her hand away as if she touched fire. Her eyes gazed the room, she wasn't in an infirmary or a hospital but what looked like someone's apartment. There was a lamp on next to her on a nightstand and there was an old picture resting on the side, she picked it up and examined it. The picture showed what looked like a solider staring off into the distance with a prideful smile, she turned it around and on the back there was writing.

_'__Bucky'_

She only now realized that Fury was still standing in the doorway and she quickly put the picture back.

"We can't just rest in someone's apartment." Reese said looking around at the person's room.

"This isn't just someone."

He walked out of the doorway and silence came over them but it was broken when footsteps were heard and moving to their location. Reese got out from under the covers and leaned against the doorway ready to transform, Fury sat in a chair with a lamp on and his eye was on her. He shook his head,

"That won't be necessary." He said quietly. Reese sighed and relaxed her body and she felt her muscle go back to their regular position. A figure stood in front of Fury and a light turned on, the figure wasn't just a figure anymore, it was a tall man with what looked like blonde hair. 'Captain America' Reese thought. He turned his head to her.

"What?" He asked with a smile. She realized she said it aloud and felt so stupid at that moment.

"I said this is Captain America's apartment." She said. He outstretched his hand to her.

"You can call me Steve," She shook his hand. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Reese." He nodded his head and his attention went to Fury who was still sitting in the dark.

"Are we done?" He asked blankly. Reese noticed that he still held his arm and his face still had dried blood on it, he saw her looking and tucked it farther beneath his jacket.

"I don't remember giving you a key," He tells Fury. His eyes go to where Fury's arm is and Fury turns off the lamp and is swallowed in darkness.

"Fury, your arm," Reese started.

"I'm fine." Reese ignored him and went back into Steve's room and to his bathroom. She opened a cabinet and pulled out disinfectant and bandages and walked back into the main room. She heard shots and ran into the room, Fury and Steve were no longer in there and the window had two circles through it. She dropped the medical supplies and turned by a shelf and saw Fury on the ground and Steve kneeling next to him. She came down next to him as well and Fury handed Steve something and then her arm was grabbed by Fury's hand and he brought her down next to him.

"Protect the Captain." He whispered in a cracking voice. He let go of her and she backed away looking at Steve distraughtly.

"What did he give you?" Before Steve could answer the door flew open behind. They both turned around and a woman stood in the doorway aiming a gun at Reese. She moved towards both of them with the gun tightly held in her hands, Reese let her hands shake and the sharp metal claws slid out. Steve saw and his eyes widened but his attention went back to the woman.

"What's going on?" Reese asked confused. The woman saw Reese's claws and aimed the gun at her.

"You better put that gun down." Reese said with a voice of warning.

"I have orders to protect you." She looked at Steve with the gun aimed at Reese's chest.

"Who's orders?" Steve asked.

"His," She turned and looked at Fury on the ground. Steve looked at Reese then back at the woman.

"She's a friend." He said. She looked at Reese one last time and put the gun down and went over to Fury. Steve stood up and ran out the room, only now she noticed he had his shield in his hand. She ran after him and saw him run through the window and hop over to a building, a figure was running away, the same figure from yesterday. Reese felt her wings spread out and she flew towards Steve to help him. She saw him throw his shield but the figure grabbed it without turning around and threw it back.

Steve caught the shield and he skidded back, the figure dropped down from the building and disappeared. He ran over to the edge and watched the barely empty streets looking for the figure. She flew down to him slowly and he watched from her landing and when she put her claws and wings away. He walked over to her and pointed his finger at her.

"Why didn't you stop him?" He asked loudly.

"He gave me orders." Reese responded not looking at him.

"What did he tell you?" He asked.

"What did he give you?" She asked countering him. Steve stared at her and pulled out what looked like a gray hard drive. She looked at him and spoke almost in a whisper,

"He told me to protect you."


	3. And Serve

_"__Please don't kill me! I've have children, a wife, a family! Don't kill me please!" The doctor pleaded._

_"__Rest in peace," she said darkly._

_"__What are you doing? Keep your hand away from me! Ahhh!"_

Reese inhaled slowly and opened her eyes when she heard footsteps coming behind her. She turned around and saw a woman with short red hair coming up to the glass with her, Steve, and Agent Hill.

"Is he going to make it?" She asked.

"I don't know?" Steve replied.

"Tell me about the shooter," she demanded still looking at Fury.

"The shooter is strong," Steve started.

"And fast." Reese added angrily leaning against the glass window.

"Metal arm," Steve finished and became silent after.

"Ballistics, no rifle, completely untraceable." Agent Hill spoke breaking the silence.

"Soviet made?" The red head asked.

"Yeah." Agent Hill replied in surprise. Then the doctors in the operation room began to speak loudly and more doctors walked in, Reese turned around in alert when she heard them say 'no pulse.' After two more times with no pulse, silence came over everyone and no one moved. Reese knew Fury was dead.

"Dammit!" Reese shouted and hitting the glass making it vibrate. Closing her eyes she kept her hands against the glass in frustration, she couldn't cry because she'd forgotten to long ago.

_The next day…_

Fury lay under a single cover with his eyes completely shut; his body was freezing as Reese touched him on the shoulder one last time.

"Tell those scientists I'm sorry." She whispered and walked away from Fury's corpse. The red head was the last to visit Fury and she stood there watching his peaceful sleep. She remained there for three more minutes until Agent Hill came next to Reese and Steve.

"I need to take him." She said solemnly. Steve walked towards the red head.

"Natasha." He said quietly. She turned on her heel and walked out the room with haste and Steve followed with Reese behind. Natasha turned into the hallway ad kept walking.

"Natasha!" Steve called. She turned around with her expression full of anger.

"Why was Fury in your apartment?" Natasha asked.

"I don't know." Steve replied and looked at Reese.

"I don't know either." Reese responded.

"Captain, they want you back at SHIELD." An officer told Steve.

"Yeah, give me a second." Steve replied.

"They want you now!" The officer said loudly. Reese glared at the officer who kept looking at Steve.

"Okay." He said. Steve turned back to Natasha.

"You're a terrible liar." She said and walked away. He watched her walk away and then turned to the vending machine.

"Come on, you can eat later. Let's go." Reese told Steve.

"Hold on," He replied and pulled out the gray hard drive.

"Steve, what are you doing?" Reese asked confused.

"Its fine, go tell Rumlow we're coming." Steve said still looking at the vending machine. Reese walked down the hallway and towards Rumlow who leaned against the wall.

"Where's the captain?" He asked.

"Coming," she replied. She looked back down the hallway and saw Steve walking towards them. "There he is." Rumlow looked up.

"Let's go." Steve said.

"Yeah, Strike movin' out!" Rumlow said and guards followed behind them.

_At the_ _Triskelion…_

Reese followed behind Steve as they walked through the massive building. Reese had only been inside the Triskelion a couple of times but they were short visits. After a long elevator ride the finally reached the floor the needed and walked down the hallway. At one of the doors was the woman who was at the apartment and a man with glasses and blonde hair, they were speaking to each other and they both looked up and the woman walked past them.

"Captain Rogers." She said.

"Neighbor," Steve said emotionlessly and continued walking.

"Ah, Captain. I'm Alexander Pierce." The man said and shook hands with Steve.

"Sir, it's an honor." Steve said politely.

"The honor's mine captain, my father served the 101st." Pierce said and looked over at Reese.

"I don't believe we've met before."

"No we haven't, I'm Theresa O' Donnell." Reese said outstretching her hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Alexander Pierce." He shook Reese's hand and gestured for them to follow him. His hand was cold, Reese thought following them. His office was massive in size, large windows let natural light come inside, and screens in the middle of the room displaying information. She walked over to a window while Steve went to a table and picked up a photo.

"That photo was taken five years after Nick and I met when I was at state department at Fogerty. ELN rebels had taken over the Embassy, security got me out, but rebels started taking hostages. Nick was deputy chief of the Shield station there and he comes to me with a plan. Wants to storm the building through the sewers, and I said, 'No, negotiate.' Turns out the ELN didn't negotiate so they put out a kill order, they stormed the basement and what do they find? They find it empty. Nick had ignored my direct order and carried out an unauthorized military operation. Of course, saved the lives of a dozen political officers, including my daughter."

"So you gave him a promotion." Reese finished.

"I never had any cause to regret." Pierce said ending the conversation. "Captain, why was Nick in your apartment last night?" He asked. Reese turned around and sat down next to Steve watching Pierce.

"I don't know." Steve replied. Pierce then looked over at Reese asking the same question.

"I don't know," Reese replied just like Steve. "You can keep asking us but we really don't know." Pierce looked at both of them.

"I want you to see something." A video appeared on the screen showing a man sitting in an interrogation room with SHIELD agents around him.

"Is that live?" Steve asked.

"Yes, they picked him up last night in Algiers at a not-so-safehouse."

"Is he a suspect?" Reese asked.

"No, no, no he was hired to attack the Algerian Star, he was contacted by e-mail and paid by wireless transmit and the money was ran through seventeen fictitious accounts. The last one going to a holding company and was registered to a Jacob Beech." Pierce said handing Steve a file.

"Am I supposed to know who that is?" Steve asked.

"Not likely, Beech died six years ago, his last address was 1435 Elmers Drive, when I first met Nick his mother lived at 1437."

"Are you saying Fury hired the pirates? Why?" Steve asked.

"A prevailing theory." Pierce replied.

"If you really knew Nick Fury you know that's not true." Reese said.

"Why do you think we're talking?" Pierce asked standing up.

"See I took a seat on the council not because I wanted to but because Nick asked me to because we were both realists. We knew despite all the diplomacy and handshaking that to build a better world means tearing the old one down. And that makes enemies. Those people that call you dirty because you stick your hands in the mud and try to make something better and the idea of those people being happy today? Makes me really, really angry." Pierce said with an angered voice. "Captain and Theresa, you were the last ones alive to see Nick I don't think that's an accident. And I don't think you do either. So I'm going to ask again, why was he there?" Pierce asked. Reese was getting mad and if she didn't get out of there soon she was going to punch him. She stood up next to Steve and watched Pierce's tone became irritated.

"He told me not to trust anyone."

"I wonder if that included him." Pierce added.

"Sorry, those were his last words. Excuse us." Steve said walking away with Reese.

"Captain, somebody murdered my friend and I'm going to find out why. And anybody who gets in my way is going to regret it."

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry about the very long wait guys, I couldn't decide if I was going to continue this fanfic. or not but I've decided I will and I have plans for the story in the future that will tie into the new Avengers movie coming out in 2015! Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following Flying Into Depths!**


End file.
